Despreciable Humanidad
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Profesar una sucia emoción humana no era una opción, alguien de su élite no podría sentir jamás nada hacia esas asquerosas criaturas. Un invasor tomaba las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban, todo siempre fue parte del plan de Zim para apoderarse de ese planeta. (Completo)


**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Realmente no estoy del todo segura si alguien todavía lee fics en este fandom, pero de todas maneras dejo este pequeño One-Shot.**

 **Advertencia: Ligera insinuación de ZaGr.**

* * *

 **Shot. Despreciable Humanidad.**

—Si tuviese la capacidad de amar, quizá te amaría. —Zim estrechó los ojos en incredulidad ante sus palabras, reconociendo el tinte de cinismo escondido en su voz.

Sus ojos rubí se oscurecieron.

El simple pensamiento de un sentimiento tan innecesario en él le perturbó, incluso si aquella mórbida sensación se acercaba un poco al afecto inferior de las sucias criaturas a las que despreciaba.

 _ **"Quizá te amaría"**_

¿Podría ser capaz de profesar esa sucia condición humana?

¡Qué osadía!

El afecto era una sucia enfermedad infecciosa que se arrastraba y amenazaba su sanidad mental.

Inconscientemente acercó aun más la espalda de su compañera hasta su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos. Un instinto al que él catalogó como "primitivo".

—Sigues siendo patético —La mujer entre sus brazos esbozó una siniestra mueca en su semblante mientras retiraba las extremidades aprehensivas como si en verdad le repugnaran—. ¿Estoy escuchando acaso un atisbo de humanidad en ti? Lamentablemente te estás convirtiendo en alguien débil Zim.

Ella deshizo por fin el agarre y se alejó un par de pasos de él. Gaz siempre lo consideró un incompetente en su trabajo y una triste excusa de su raza; ahora simplemente estaba comprobando lo que siempre supo: que aun cuando él se jactara de su autoproclamada superioridad, ella seguía siendo mejor en todos los aspectos.

Ella no lo amaba y nunca lo haría. Ella amaba el poder y el control, él era el medio para obtener lo que necesitaba. Una alianza para erradicar la infección humana, una peste que siempre despreció.

Ciertamente ella no dudó al momento de traicionar a su propia sangre para unirse a su causa. Y a pesar de las injuriosas acusaciones de su hermano, el verdadero motivo nunca fue el amor o la atracción profesada hacia el Irken, sino el sentimiento de superioridad que Gaz sentía hacia los humanos.

Los consideraba demasiado estúpidos para apelar a su causa y en todo caso, una molestia que necesitaba ser erradicada. Los humanos tenían el deseo inconsciente de ser esclavizados, de vender su voluntad hacia alguien que tomara todo de ellos, esa era la verdadera naturaleza humana.

— ¡Yo no soy débil! —Saltó Zim de inmediato ante tal ofensa—. Soy un soldado de élite, el mejor en su clase. —Sus dedos filosos se apretaron en un puño, el látex oscuro emitió un ligero chirrido—. Tú eres una patética criatura inferior que tuvo la suerte de llamar mi atención, de no ser por eso ahora estarías con los de tu clase... sucios y apestosos humanos... asquerosos y repugnantes.

¿Por qué si quiera aceptó la propuesta de aquella humana? Jamás admitiría que su ayuda fue la clave de su éxito ¡Nunca! Su propia grandiosidad fue la que le guió en su misión, su sentido común le dijo que utilizar a esa criatura en su beneficio y en contra de sus congéneres era lo mejor, todo fue parte de su plan desde el principio.

—Como sea, me voy, tu estúpida voz me irrita. —Gaz le dio la espalda sin esperar una respuesta de él, aunque de todas maneras ignoraría cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron ante ella permitiéndole salir de la habitación, el sonido exponencial de éstas al cerrarse reverberó en el ambiente el tiempo suficiente antes de que murieran en el inquietante silencio.

La mirada del Irken permaneció un par de segundos más en aquella dirección.

Esa criatura inferior era tan molesta y caprichosa, el odio que le profesaba era proporcional a la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

 _¿Por qué?_

En situaciones como esa realmente llegaba a despreciarla por despertar esas extrañas y molestas sensaciones.

Podría matarla y erradicar el problema desde la raíz pero eso significaría aceptar que ella tenía la razón, que sus palabras eran verdaderas y de alguna manera le afectaban.

—Si no te odiara —escupió con los dientes apretados—, te amaría. Te daría el privilegio de llamarte mi compañera y te consideraría como mi igual.

Porque ahora las palabras que vaticinaban un posible sentimiento de afecto no eran más que falacias vacías.

Le haría creer a esa humana que tenía el poder suficiente sobre él aun cuando fuese él quien la tuviera en la palma de su mano; manipularía su mente y saciaría sus absurdos y mundanos caprichos. Esa despreciable criatura era de su propiedad y como tal, se aseguraría de mantenerla a su lado el tiempo que así lo considerara.

Después de todo le resultaba divertido ver la oscuridad en ella, más que provocarle miedo despertaba su curiosidad y por sobre todo, ella representaba un trofeo.

La satisfacción de ver el sentimiento de traición en los ojos de Dib difuminaba cualquier molestia que Gaz pudiera provocarle a Zim. Ella era el artífice de su venganza personal hacia el apestoso humano de enorme cabeza, quien desde el principio no fue más que un obstáculo a sus planes de conquista.

—Estúpidos humanos.

No. Él no podría amar a esas criaturas inferiores.


End file.
